


Sunday Morning

by petitlait



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, The title has nothing to do with the story, bucky's an amazing boyfriend, he also prob has a daddy kink, it's like mentioned once or twice, steve's secretly a grandpa at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlait/pseuds/petitlait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful morning in D.C. and Steve thought it would be nice to walk through the park, listen to music, and talk to some grandmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

It was the crack of dawn, birds chirped from where they were perched on trees and electrical wires, old women quickly walked through the cold morning, jutting out their hips from side to side as they spoke of the latest gossip going around the neighbourhood. Younger men and women jogged down the path, earbuds in tact and breathing heavily as they ran, while others walked with their dogs, silently enjoying the cool weather.  
In the midst of it all, Steve Rogers strolled amongst them, smiling politely at the on lookers and stopping every once in a while for a quick picture; he had given in his usual morning run in favour for a walk after the prior nights events and not wanting to cause himself anymore pain. As he walked, Steve's phone, that was in his shorts pocket, played music loud enough for him to hear, the steady voice of a hit singer from the forties crooned to him softly, sending him back to his old apartment in Brooklyn, twirling around awkwardly as Bucky tried helping him with his footing, but watched helplessly as his friend failed miserably.  
Steve had a dazed smile planted on his thin lips just as a pair of women, possibly in their late sixties, walked up to him. "Good morning, Captain." One of the women greeted him cheerily. Steve blinked out of his daze and sent the ladies a toothy smile that Tony had dubbed "The-Captain-America-Smile".  
"Please, call me, Steve." He urged them. "I'm not Captain America at the moment." Steve chuckled and smiled awkwardly at the duo, which sent them into a fit of giggles.  
"This is making me feel like a girl again," The one with brightly dyed blonde hair whispered to her friend. "Remembering those sleepless nights thinking of him–" She continued but was abruptly cut off when Steve cleared his thought after he had felt the blush rise to his cheek bones.  
"So, the weather, ladies?" He asked them as they walked down the path, smiling at the women as they changed from topic to topic, going from the weather to Billy down the street who found himself a model girlfriend—"How good for him, he's a nice boy".  
The blonde, who Steve has come to know as Molly, tapped his pocket, a childish grin on her aged face. "Would you mind turning this up, honey? It was my mama's favourite song." She told him with a gentle smile, which Steve returned with an urgent nod.  
"Of course." He muttered as he pulled out his phone just as a text popped into his lock screen; it was from Bucky. Steve turned up the volume and unlocked his phone to see the full message.  
"Heard this and it made me think of us :)" he had wrote with a link attached.  
Steve smiled, sending him a quick message in reply before pocketing his phone and telling the women he'd be playing a different song after the current one. Molly nodded and waved him off. "It's your phone, sweetie." She assured him. Just as the song finished, Steve took out his phone, unlocking it and pressing the link quickly, then put his phone back.  
"What were we talking about?" Steve asked with an excited clap, filling the silence that had lingered; Molly grinned at him and started telling him about her grandson, who was studying in the University of New York. What happened next was completely unexpected: loud moans echoed from Steve's pocket, and were followed by "Right there, daddy." Startling the Captain and the women. "Fuck— such a good boy." Came out last before Steve scrambled to his senses, and yanked his phone out, trying to figure out how to pause the video. In the midst of all the panic, Steve crushed the device in his hands, feeling the sharp jab of glass piercing through his skin.  
Steve opened his mouth to apologise, turning his head in the direction of the older women, but only to catch them quickly walking away, their heads close together as they spoke about America's paper-boy. Steve squeezed his eyes shut before he forced them open, and made a beeline to his apartment, ready to scold his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me five times to finally get this thing to post, so I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
